A Miracle
by Chataddictedsisters4life
Summary: Gabriella is forced into a situation she’s not quite prepared for. Troy becomes aware of Gabriella’s secret and starts to develop feeling for her. Will she let go of the wall that blocks her true self? TROYELLA. Full summary inside.Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**A Miracle**_

_**Story by:**_ Nicola & Jess.

('XxWhisperxX' & 'x Lovexfaith x')

_**Rated:**_K+

_**Disclaimer: **_ We don't own _High School Musical. _No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Summary:**_Gabriella is forced into a situation she's not quite prepared for. After Troy becomes aware of Gabriella's secret talent, he starts to develop feeling for her. Will she let go of the wall that blocks her true self? Will sparks fly between them? Or will Sharpay get in the way of a possible fairy-tale romance? Please read and review.

_**Authors' Notes:**_

**Nicola – **This is my first fan fiction and without Jess it wouldn't be any good. I would like to give a thank you to her. Both of us put in a lot of hard work and effort into this story so I hope you enjoy and please review. (:

**Jess – **We have worked really hard on this so please make our day and review. (: Huge thanks to Nicola! x

**Thanks everyone. **

**xxxx**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Gabriella Montez, pay attention this instance!" Miss Darbus shouted.

"Concentrate right now or I'll put you in detention."

The colour of Gabriella's face changed in the blink of an eye. There was nothing she hated more than getting a detention. Everyone began to laugh, point and humiliate Gabriella as she sat there hearing horrible comments being pushed her way. This was how it was everyday for Gabriella. Not once did she have a day where she wasn't pushed, shoved or laughed at. Gabriella was always picked last, the girl nobody knew or saw the true person behind her mask that covered her real self. Nobody would give her the time of day to show her identity. She was but nothing in the eyes of her classmates. Every body classified her as the school geek and only that. Taylor was her only friend in life, somebody she could always count on. Taylor was the only friend Gabriella felt she had made during her whole life.

"Come on Gabi, you've gotta get up and ready for school." Miss Montez said softly; pulling back the curtains, exposing the bright sun over Gabriella's face. It took her a while to pull around, but eventually she did. Gabriella hopped into a hot shower, washing her bruises from being pushed and shoved trying to get through out the busy halls at East High. After following her usual routine, she walked to her bus stop where she saw Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. The 'populars' of East High with all of their followers and wannabe's crowding around them as if they were the equivalent of a famous A-List celebrity.

As I took my usual place at the front of the school bus, I let my mind to wander, while trying to block out the noise all of _them_ were making at the back of the bus.

Today was the day a judge was going to be making an appearance at our school and choose participators for people to be in a singing contest, the prize being a 1 million pound contract. I've been anxiously dreading this moment to come, where all it'll ever be is me some how managing to embarrass my self, while watching Sharpay win again and again. -- Then boast about it, of course.

"Everybody quiet!" A teacher instructed. The noise of the excited students began to fade, although there were still the occasional mumble or murmur.

"Sharpay Evans and the Sharpettes!" The announcer exclaimed. The stage lights moved to centre stage, where Sharpay was of course; the other girls behind her. A couple minutes later their song had completed and the entire theatre exploded with applause; this did terrific wonders to Sharpay's ego. The judge had a content look on his face, nodding as of approval.

I have to admit -- as much as it kills me to say this – They were pretty good.

Several more hit the stage, trying to impress the judge. A few were good, but nobody was any where near Sharpay's standards. After a couple more hopefuls, the judge began to whisper in Miss Darbus's ears before looking in Gabriella's direction.

"Miss Montez, on stage NOW." She demanded, pointing her finger directly at Gabriella.

"But – Miss, I never, p-put my name on the list!" Gabriella broke down on the inside, trying to keep a strong face on the out.

"Just go. Right now."

I had never been so petrified in my entire life. I've never sung in front of _anybody _before and to know that the entire school is watching, including my secret crush Troy Bolton is watching just adds to the frightening concept.

"What will you be singing for us today?" The judge asked politely.

Gabriella took a moment or two, too (slightly) recompose herself and pick a song on such short notice.

"I'll be s-singing... Stand by y-you, toda-a-y." She quietly said, nerves getting the better of her once again.

"Alright... Please begin." He replied, evidently curious.

I started, and for once I actually felt like I was doing a pretty good job. The notes seemed to just flow out in perfect harmony and everything seemed to be going well. I had a few shaky notes, here and there but I was doing much better than I originally thought. Images of me falling flat on my face still managed to circle my mind but I tried to push back those thoughts and continue. The end of the song approached and for a few moments there was complete silence through out the auditorium. Everybody's mouth was wide open, all completely shell shocked. Was this a good or bad sign? I contemplated in my mind. Butterflies were still floating around in my stomach. A couple seconds later, cheers erupted. Applause surrounded me. Everybody was cheering, including Troy Bolton.

I couldn't believe it! I was expecting tomatoes being thrown at me, or something! I didn't expect this at all. Everything felt and seemed so surreal, all like a dream. I continued pinching myself on the arm to find that it's really happening!

"Gabriella, that was incredible! I never knew you had it in you!" Miss Darbus exclaimed; still in slight shock.

My eyes trailed around the room and landed on Sharpay's face, which was bright red. Sharpay had second thoughts for once; maybe she _wasn't _going to win this contest after all!

**Please review... (: Troyella will be in the next chapter. YAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Miracle**_

_**Story by:**_ Nicola & Jess.

('XxWhisperxX' & 'x Lovexfaith x')

_**Rated:**_K+

_**Disclaimer: **_ We don't own _High School Musical. _No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Summary:**_Gabriella is forced into a situation she's not quite prepared for. After Troy becomes aware of Gabriella's secret talent, he starts to develop feeling for her. Will she let go of the wall that blocks her true self? Will sparks fly between them? Or will Sharpay get in the way of a possible fairy-tale romance? Please read and review.

_**Authors' Notes: **_**Nicola**___-___**Hey**__**guys. Sorry for taking a long time to get the chapter up but it's a long process, me writing the main plot and the Jess writing it up and them making sure its good. Well anyway please read and review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Enjoy!**

**Jess – Life has been really tough on me recently, and because of this, it has taken longer than I had hoped to write the chapter up. Sorry, guys. Please enjoy.**

_**Thanks everyone. And please review! (:**_

_**xxxx**_

Gabriella walked down her usual route to school; dragging her feet along the path, the further she went. Today was the day the call backs list will be put up. She was feeling a rush of emotions, at that particular moment in time, ranging from excitement, and anxiousness. Gabriella tried to stay positive, but as hard as she tried, she always felt that Sharpay would put her in complete shame and humiliation.

As Gabriella entered the front doors of the school, she could see a large crowd of people around the school notice board. Completely distracted by the huge crowd, she didn't notice the striking blue –eyed boy before her. They collided; sending her belongings everywhere. The boy caught her, and helped her regain her balance before letting go of her. She came face to face with his blue eyes that were etched with passion. Then it finally came to her -- it was Troy Bolton in front of her. The guy she had been crushing on for months on end.

"Th-th-hank... you." She stuttered; not knowing why it was hard for her just to say two words.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile on his face. "I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. I don't believe we've properly met before?" He questioned.

"I don't think...so." She answered him shyly.

"You must be Gabriella Montez. You did an amazing job yesterday. Honestly."

"Well I don't think you won't hear me up there again, anytime soon. There's no way I can compete against Sharpay Evans." She said.

"You're more talented than she'll ever be. Don't give up because of her. You're pretty amazing, if I do say so, myself." Troy whispered quietly in her ear.

Gabriella gave him a smile at the sweetness of his words.

"Shh... She better not hear you say that. She'll go crazy."

"I don't really care; I've never liked her anyways."He said, with a cheeky smile on his face. Gabriella couldn't help herself; as hard as she tried. A laugh slipped out of her mouth, looking at his expression.

"Well," He paused, looking at her for a second. "Shall we go and see that call backs sheet?"

She nodded.

The two of them walked together, side-by –side. Gabriella couldn't believe that Troy Bolton was standing next to her, talking to her, laughing with her, complimenting her.

"Look at that," Troy said, pointing at the call backs sheet. "Congratulations, Gabriella."

She blushed, feeling a thrill of excitement run through her.

"Thanks, Troy. I never thought I'd ever being doing this... So who else is up?" She asked.

"Hmm... Well Sharpay and her Sharpettes and the Wild Rapping rappers. I'm positively sure you're going to win. You're incredible."

Gabriella took the time and details, writing it neatly on the palm of her hand.

"So... Do you feel like going for a little celebration at the juice bar after school?"

"Are you sure you want to be see with me?"

"Of course I do. You seem like a great person I'd like to get to know better.

"Well if you insist... My last lesson of the day is in English Room 144, did you want to meet me there?"

"I'll be there." Troy replied, with no hesitation at all.

The bell signalled for lunch. Gabriella and her best friend Taylor were walking to the school cafeteria. Gabriella was excited to tell her best friend about what happened earlier with Troy.

"Why do you seem so happy and chirpy today, Gabs? Is this to do with the finals? Or is there something else you're not telling me?" Taylor asked, suspiciously.

"Well..." She trailed off.

Not too long after, she went on and told the full story, telling her everything, not miss any details what-so-ever. Taylor was very shocked, but also very happy for her friend.

The bell rang, which signalled to students that their lunch break was over and it was time to go to their next lesson of the day.

"Well I better go... Good luck with Troy this after noon. Call me when you get back." Taylor quickly hugged her friend, before walking to her respective class.

Gabriella wasn't paying any attention in her last period of the day. She was wondering on how things would go with Troy after class. What would she say? What would she do? Her nerves started to get the better of her.

The lesson seemed to drag on for Gabriella. The class was dismissed. Gabriella immediately was hoping to come face-to-face with Troy's striking blue eyes. Five minutes went by of waiting for Troy to show up outside her English classroom. She began to think that this was all some kind of joke and that Troy would team up with Sharpay, all in an effort and attempt to humiliate her _again. _Troy isn't like that? ...Is he?

A couple of seconds later, Troy appeared, ending all of her speculation that he had stood her up. He ran by, grabbing Gabriella's hand gently, running down the hall; hand-in-hand. Seconds later, they were laughing together, both of their eyes sparkling.

Together, they arrived at the juice bar and headed straight for a 2-seater-table. A young waitress came by, ready to take their order.

"What would you like today?" The waitress questioned, pulling the pen out of her pocket.

"We'll just be a few moments." He woman nodded politely, heading over to another young couple.

"What would you like to drink? I'll pay." Troy asked, glancing down at the menu, even though he already knew what he was ordering. – Whatever she had.

"Thanks, Troy. I'll have a chocolate milkshake, please." She replied.

"You don't mind if we share?" Troy asked, his face going slightly red.

Gabriella just giggled in response. "Sure."

"I'll go and give our order to the waitress then. I'll be right back." He winked at her, with a smile. She felt like she could melt on the spot.

He walked off, and over to the waitress. "Could I please get one large chocolate milkshake with two straws?"

Five minutes later, their milkshake arrived. Occasionally they would bump noses, both going in for a sip at the same time. Together, they laughed, smiled and talked, having a great time in each other's company.

Sharpay walked into the bar to see Troy, with Gabriella, and the milkshake they were sharing in-between.

Sharpay stormed over there; her followers right behind her.

**Review..? xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Miracle**_

_**Story by:**_ Nicola & Jess.

('XxWhisperxX' & 'x Lovexfaith x')

_**Rated:**_K+

_**Disclaimer: **_ We don't own _High School Musical. _No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Summary:**_Gabriella is forced into a situation she's not quite prepared for. After Troy becomes aware of Gabriella's secret talent, he starts to develop feeling for her. Will she let go of the wall that blocks her true self? Will sparks fly between them? Or will Sharpay get in the way of a possible fairy-tale romance? Please read and review.

_**Authors' Notes:**_

_**We're very sorry for not putting this up sooner; please review... it's what helps keep us motivated! **_

_**Sorry this chapter is short. :**_

**Thanks everyone. (:**

**xxxx**

CHAPTER 3

The only sound that could be heard was Sharpay's hot pink stilettos clicking against the marble floor as she approached Troy and Gabriella's table. – With her Sharpettes following along right behind her. Troy and Gabriella stopped laughing with each other as the noise of the high heels that were clicking away on the ground begins to get louder. Sharpay stood behind them, looking completely and utterly confused.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked, in complete shock. _What was she doing here?_

"What are you doing here, with _her_?" Sharpay asked, in a deep tone, completely annoyed at what she was seeing before her.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. We were just talking. I was going to leave about now, anyways," Gabriella said, her hands shaking and her thumbs fiddling with each other. Gabriella didn't want to leave, but what could she do when Sharpay was standing there? She didn't want to get Troy into any trouble. And she knew what Sharpay was capable of; being a victim of her, herself.

She got up and out of her seat, slowly flinging her school bag over her shoulder. Just as she was straightening out the creases of her shirt, Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm, gently.

"Wait...I'll...Walk you home." Troy said, with a hint of desperation hidden in his voice. He didn't want to leave her, as much as she didn't want to leave him. Gabriella lifted her eyes from the floor and they met with Troy's, smiling at each other with big grins across their faces.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay screamed; earning every body's attention in the room.

"Sharpay, she is my friend as well. I'm not going to give up making friends with people, just because I'm with you...Wait, what am I talking about?" Sharpay smiled, thinking that Troy was changing his mind. "You're not even my friend, and you never were. Sorry." Troy said coldly, giving her a glare on his way out.

Sharpay's face flushed a bright red, utterly embarrassed of what just took place.

Troy reached out for Gabriella's hand and pulled her out of the juice bar – leaving a furious Sharpay behind her. Once they left the juice bar, they burst out laughing, and huge grins on their faces.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to blow up, right in front of our eyes!" Troy exclaimed, still in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah!" Gabriella answered him in a warm tone.

Together they began to pick up their pace slightly, walking close but not touching. After a few moments of continuous walking, Gabriella decided to break the silence.

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but... I wanted too."

Gabriella felt sparks of joy run up and down her body at his kind words. Her cheeks flushed like a red rose. Finally, they reached Gabriella's house. They stopped at her front door, turning to meet each other's eyes.

"Thank you. I had a great time with you." Gabriella said, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"I did too. Thanks for agreeing to come with me today. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Gabriella replied without a moment to spare. "I have my next meeting for that contest tomorrow." She continued.

He leaned in towards Gabriella and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, and with that he left, walking back the way they came.

As soon as Gabriella's heart beat finally returned back to its normal pace she opened her door and ran towards the phone. She was jumping up and down out of complete happiness, while waiting for Taylor to answer her phone. A few rings passed before Taylor finally picked up with a simple "hello?"

"Hey Taylor, it's me, Gabriella," Gabriella said, and Taylor could easily tell that she was grinning through her words.

"You sound happy. Tell me everything."

Gabriella gave her best friend every little detail, from the moment he picked her up from her class to the second her left her front garden.

"WOW." Was Taylor's response to the story Gabriella had given to her. "I'm so happy for you, Gabs."

"I would've paid all the money in the world to see Sharpay's face when he said that to her. I wish you had taken your camera with you to take a picture of her, or something." They both laughed.

"I wish I had. Her face was priceless."

"Do you think something could happen between you two, like become a couple or something?"

Gabriella hesitated for a second, she thought about the peck on her cheek but also the fact that he was the most popular guy in school and every girl had a crush on him. All she was to every one in school was a nerd.

"I honestly don't have a clue. Maybe I am taking this the wrong way, maybe it was just a little congratulations thing and everything will go back to normal tomorrow." It hurt Gabriella to think about this. She really liked Troy, but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes up in case this was just some kind of joke and she would get hurt. Deep inside she knew that Troy wasn't the kind of guy to just hurt her feelings. She remembered the look they gave each other and the kiss he had placed on her cheek, maybe this could actually be something.

"Maybe... Maybe not."

"Well I guess I should be going now, I have a load of homework I got to catch up on and I have to practice a new song for this competition." Gabriella grumbled.

"Yeah, I should be going as well. See you soon, bye."

That night, both Gabriella and Troy lay in their beds thinking about the beauty in each other's eyes, the smiles, the laughs they shared together and the wonderful after noon they both had. With that they both fell asleep, happy and content with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Miracle**_

_**Story by:**_ Nicola & Jess.

('XxWhisperxX' & 'x Lovexfaith x')

_**Rated: **_K+

_**Disclaimer: **_We don't own _High School Musical. _No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Summary: **_Gabriella is forced into a situation she's not quite prepared for. After Troy becomes aware of Gabriella's secret talent, he starts to develop feeling for her. Will she let go of the wall that blocks her true self? Will sparks fly between them? Or will Sharpay get in the way of a possible fairy-tale romance? Please read and review.

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait with this chapter! We forgot our passwords. x And I've been trying for so long to figure it out. But finally have this chapter up!  
I hope you enjoy!

Please read & review.

**Chapter Four**

Gabriella sat silently, tapping her fingers lightly on the desk she sat at; copying down notes from her singing coach. She was silently humming a tune in her mind -- Before suddenly being interrupted from her thoughts as something hit the back of her head. As she turned around to see what it was, she glanced down and noticed a scrunched up paper ball, almost directly underneath her feet. She picked it up, and unfolded it. – Trying not to tear the note up inadvertently in the process.

As soon as she noticed the note signed off with 'Sharpay,' she knew it couldn't be good and instantly felt sick to her stomach. Her eyes skimmed back to the beginning of the note, where in a sparkly pink gel pen had the short, but threatening words of Sharpay. – "Stay away from Troy. Or else. ...Love Sharpay. xxx"

Any remaining sign of colour instantly drained from Gabriella's face. Her stomach lurched, she felt like any second now that she'd collapse, faint and fall off her chair. Gabriella wasn't good with handling any drama or mean and snobby girls either. She was petrified as to what Sharpay could have planned if she didn't stop talking with Troy.

Gabriella looked over her right shoulder to behind her, where she noticed Sharpay with a smug look on her face. The bell sounded, signalling the end of that period. Gabriella jumped out of her seat, not hesitating one bit – wanting to get out of that room and away from Sharpay. She placed the pink note into the pocket of her denim skirt, before walking further down the corridor.

She felt like she was being followed by Sharpay – her paranoia kicking in. She tried with all of her might not to look back. But in the end she couldn't help herself. She needed to know if Sharpay was following her... as she felt eyes watching her while she walked.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. Sharpay wasn't following her. Just as she turned around, she noticed Troy standing in front of her locker, waiting for her, waving.

'What is he doing there? He can't be there. I can't talk with him, let alone be seen with him or Sharpay will... will...' Her thoughts trailed off... Not wanting to begin to imagine what Sharpay will have in mind.

She continued walking; hoping, wishing and praying that Troy hadn't have seen her. 'Oh what am I kidding? Of course he has already seen me. It's no use. I can't run.' Gabriella looked down. She didn't have a clue what to do. Except, no more than two seconds later, it was as if the decision had already been made for her... Troy already had her by her hand -- in a gentle grip -- walking her back towards her locker.

Gabriella didn't want to ignore him, but she wasn't ever going to agree to hang out with him again, as much as she wanted too. –Only if he asked her again, of course. Gabriella's insecurities suddenly bubbled up into her stomach; making her feel weak inside.

He jumped straight in to speak, not even giving her a chance to react.

"Finally, Gabi. I thought I'd never get a chance to talk with you today!" Troy grinned.

All Gabriella could do was nod, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"What did your singing coach say? I bet you did amazing, as per usual."

"Not much." Gabriella answered, lamely; unable to get Sharpay's words out of her head.

She didn't want any of this, all she wanted was to be able to talk to him properly again, without having to live under fear of Sharpay's threats. –Who knows what she's capable of?

"Do you want to come and hang out with me tonight? We can go to the juice bar again." Enthusiasm dripped from Troy's words, and he had the sweetest smile on his face that would make an impossible dilemma for any girl to say anything but yes to him.

Gabriella looked down to the ground; trying immensely hard not to gaze into his eyes. "Not tonight, Troy." Gabriella mumbled, her voice breaking between every word. She was on the verge of tears. She wanted nothing more than to go out with Troy again.

"Oh," Troy paused with a sad sigh. "Well, how about tomorrow?" He asked, wishing for nothing more than for the word 'yes' to escape her lips.

This was getting to tough for Gabriella; she had to just break the news to him – no more being the soft and shy girl.

"No thanks, I'm too busy."

"You look upset, did I do something wrong? If I did, _please _tell me and I'll do _anything _to make it up to you." He begged.

"No, no, Troy. It's not you."

Gabriella's paranoia came back to her, and once again she felt like she was being watched. To her dismay, and horror for that matter, she caught hold of Sharpay's glare across the corridor.

She panicked. How could this situation get any worse? Gabriella knew it was time for her exit... and _now. _

Gabriella turned, ready to leave—

--Troy pulled her back to him. Troy read the worry across her face almost instantaneous.

"Did Sharpay say something to you?" He asked, anger flowing through his veins.

Gabriella didn't answer and stared at the same spot on the ground she did moments ago. She didn't have a clue what to say. Was she supposed to tell him the truth? Or shrug it off as nothing?

"Gabi?" The tone of his voice changed dramatically. "What did she say to you?"

Sighing, she pulled out the crinkled note out of her pocket and handed it to him. Her wrist was shaking uncontrollably. Did she just make a terrible mistake?

Troy grabbed the page out of her hands, eager to find out what Sharpay did to make his Gabi this upset.

It didn't take him long to read the note and for the anger that was boiling to explode from within him.

"How dare Sharpay do that to you? She has absolutely no right. I swear, when I get my hands on he--"

"NO!" Gabriella stopped him. "Please, Troy." Her eyes pleaded. "You aren't going to say anything to her. Please, Troy. I'm scared. I don't know what she's going to do to me. It's going to kill me to not be able to talk to you again, but I don't really have much of a say in this." Tears were threatening to fall.

"Gabriella Montez. Gorgeous. Do you think I'll let her touch you? Or anyone for that matter?" Hi wiped the tears that escaped her eyes with his thumb.

Together, they would make it through this. Not knowing the slightest of what Sharpay had planned...

Troy pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking the back of her hair.

"I'll help you. I promise. I'm not going to let her get in-between us."

**A/N – Please review? It'll make our day. : **


End file.
